jo bekke nd darrrel in da hungr gams My Way
by Peace Love Owls
Summary: Okay so this is my commentary for jo bekke. I am a Southerner and I do not agree with her at all. Enjoy though!
1. Chapter 1

**I am a southerner and I am ashamed. Okay if I ever wrote this, my English teacher would have killed me. I mean really. Now she has ruined the Hunger Games! Oh no! So this is my take on it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story thankfully.**

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

me nd darrel in da hungr gams SUTHURNURS ROK! **Shudder, that's bad but I am surprised she didn't do this SUTHURNURS ROK111111111111 And how do you not spell Hunger Games right? Well it is **_**HER**_**.**

**An: DONT FLAM DID STURY U DUM DUM!1111111111111111 **

Who uses dumb dumb anymore? Is this a flame? No it's a commentary. :) So I just outsmarted you.

**Bi da wae go reed Bubbas stortyy!1111111111 **

Isn't Bubba a name for a husband? If you mean your brother, I did and it sucked! Women are important. And I read Darrel's and Sara's. They sucked too.

**Chapter 1 da reeping. **Oh my gods.

**JO BELKES POv**

**1 dayy I wok **that's a Chinese cooking pan **up in district 11 WHER DA SUTHURNURS liv nd I realized I mite get reeped cuz we ran ote of blak people to snd 2 da reeping!11111111111111 **

Why would only blacks get reaped? And they send them to the arena not to the reaping. The reaping's mandatory for everyone not just for blacks.

**Thin I wnt to the towen skware nd I sawa… **

**DARRYL MY CUZIN**

So much unnecessary suspense used here. And who cares?

**DArrels pov,**

**Thin,….. **

Uh what?

**Effie trinket sed, NOW dis yeer 2 tributs get a specal advantage!**

**NOWE R TRIBUTS WILL B…**

**JO BKEL ND DARREL!111111111111**

Well that's not fair. Do you think Rue and Thresh had an advantage? No! Rue had a spear in her stomach and Thresh was brutally killed by Cato. So that's not fair. And don't give me the crap about life not fair. The only advantage is if you're a Career then you're trained from the time you can hold a weapon until you're in the arena. That's the only exception.

**NXT Tim:**

**SA CAPITIL!11111111111111**

Well this is shorter than I expected it to be.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked my fabulous commentary. Next chapter up soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so now that I have washed all that out of my system, I am doing the next chapter. Someone help me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story thankfully.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: STOP FLAMIN YUR JUS JELUS IF MI WRITINN ABILity!11111111111111111111<strong>

*SNORT* Yeah we're 'jelus' of your writing ability. My stories are better than yours. My cat can write better than you.

**BI da wae did u c da movee?/ OMG!11111111111111111111111111111**

Yes I did see the movie. Did you base your story on it?

**HO BEKKES POV !11111111111**

Well the Ho part is right.

**Chapter 1: da reeping**

**On the morning of the reeping I wok up.**

You're just repeating yourself dear.

**Mi mom katnis everdeen gav me sum brakefast. She used to liv in distrik 12 but shed dcidd to bcum mor suthurn so she movd to 11.**

No Katniss, why! What have you done with her you monster? She would stay in District Twelve along with Peeta and Haymitch. She wouldn't move to District Eleven because it brings bad memories of Rue, Thresh, and Prim.

**MI father peeta was makin bread cuz he loves to cook. Mi muther and father won the hungr gams wen they wer kids**

No duh but they got rid of the Games after the 75th one because of the rebellion. It's in Mockingjay.

**Mi cuzin who was gales kids nam is darrel and hes MI BOYFREND!11111111111111111111111111**

That's incest and it makes no sense at all. A. Why would Gale have a kid named Darrel? B. He's not Katniss' cousin.

**Gale and catnis r sisters.**

Ha, that's hilarious. But Gale's male.

**So dat morning we wnt to the towen skware!111111**

**Effee trinket was ther,**

I thought she wanted to be moved to District 1 or 2.

**"ALRITE LISSEN UP U AWSUM distirkt 11"**

As much as I love Effie, she wouldn't say that.

**DARREL POV**

**I saaw mi awsum GIRL FREND in the reeping crowd.**

**I llove her so much**

She's not that awesome hon. She sucks and you're how old?

**Efie sed, "alritee I hav sum BAAAAAD news."**

Effie the sheep has some BAAAD news.

**"O NO WAT IS IT?" I sed.**

Why would you say that?

**"we ran ote of blak people 2 send into the hungr gamms!11111"**

Racist couple on the loose!

**O !**

**"SO wer gonna send the best suthurnurs in so that we can win this yeer"**

Oh that must be me because I am a southerner and I am the best at surviving and maybe killing.

**"O bi da wae, 2 tributs will hav a SPECUL ADVANTAG THIS YEeer!11111"**

Not fair and that's stupid.

**THEN SHE SED "THOS TRIBUTS WILL BE…**

**JO BELLE ND DARREL!**

No duh who do you think it was, Hello Kitty and Batman?

**NXT TIM; GUBYE 2 mi families.**

I think they would be happy that you're leaving to die.

* * *

><p>Well guys I love you all and may the odds be ever in your favor!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I am back! Third chapter here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story thankfully.**

* * *

><p><strong>BAN: STOP FLAMAIN<strong>

I am not banning flames.

**Jo bekkles pOv**

Oh great again.

**I wnt to daa meetin rume, hello! I saed 2 mi family**

Well that's what you say to your family when you are about to die.

**WIN JO BEKLE, they screemed at me\**

'No I want to die because no one likes me. This is my time to die.' I screamed back at them.

**I WILL I sed, rollin my eyes haply**

How do you roll your eyes happily? When you roll your eyes, it means you're irritated and annoyed at the person.

**WE LUV U!, then they left cuz I had 2 get on a trane**

They don't love you. They secretly want you dead. Well how so you think you're going to get to the Capitol? Fly?

**Daarrels pov,**

**Wen I got on the trane I saw a bunch of avoxes!11**

How do you think you're going to get served?

**Then jo belle nd I wnt to mi rume, WE STARTED….**

…**..**

**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

**EETING FUDE but suddnly**

Who cares? I don't!

**IT WAZ.**

…**..**

**The red hared avox gurl!111111111111111111111111111 we gasped! "!"**

She did in Mockingjay because of being electrocuted.

**NXT tim… HAEMITCH!1111111111111111**

Don't you mean Haymitch?

* * *

><p>So this is a question I meant to ask. Which district are you from? I am in District Three! Well may the odds be ever in your favor!<p> 


End file.
